sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Honey Topaz (JQG)
Honey Topaz is a OC by Jasper the Quartz Gem and is a antagonist of the Roleplay storyline with Jasper the Quartz Gem and Galacticdreamer Appearance Honey Topaz is a petite, 6 and a half foot tall gem with yellow skin, orange spiky hair, and orangish yellow eyes, she has feminine eyes, full lips, a short pointed nose and has a beauty mark on her cheek under her left eye, she wears a dark red jumpsuit with orange lines and yellow diamond insignias on it, dark yellow boots with orange pattern on the front of them, she has a small bust and has a diamond shaped cut out on her jumpsuit that reveals her topaz gem in her belly button Personality Her personality is a combination of Jasper's rude and brutish attitude and Lapis's bitter attitude she has with the gems, which is contemplates her former military attitude, she used to be just normally vindictive previous to the beginning of the Rebellion which her attitude change was caused after seeing her former Homeworld comrades when they suffered from corruption without any warning, and she became cold and bitter towards anyone whether they are with or against the Homeworld Gems, she lives in a old freezer room in a abandoned butcher shop on Earth (read more on her background to hear more explanation why she does) which fits her cold detatchment from reality, as mentioned earlier she has an animosity towards the other Homeworld Gems, (Jasper, the Diamonds, etc.) which is caused by her having a fear of the other Homeworld Gems trying to hunt her down and bring her back to the Homeworld to shatter her for her failing her mission Backstory Honey Topaz once worked for Yellow Diamond as a corporal on YD's army, she was one of the gems sent on the battlefield to defeat the Crystal Gems but when the diamonds used their ultimate weapon the Corrupting Light to end the war, Honey Topaz as she already overheard about the Diamond's plan to launch the ultimate weapon, she made her own underground refuge to avoid the light from corruption her, but when the light stopped she noticed the Crystal Gem members and even the remaining Homeworld Gem members being corrupted and turning into the monsters that we know well as the Corrupted Gems, which Honey Topaz being one of the few remaining Homeworld Gems alive at the end of the war. A year later Honey Topaz kept herself hidden from the outside world by remaking her underground refuge to live in, as she grew an animosity towards the Diamonds after they didn't even warn the other Homeworld gems on the field about their plan to launch their Corruption Light, emotionally scarred and tormented seeing her former comrades corrupted before her eyes and witnessing their painful transformation, she killed and shattered any gems, corrupted or uncorrupted that fell into her underground abode, living a long and depressing life for thousands of years as humanity grew and grew. In the Present Day, when humanity was building more of their communities and cities throughout the Earth, Honey Topaz's underground refuge she made was soon discovered by construction workers that were building over her refuge and she then escaped from them as the humans questioned who she was, she found a new place she made her refuge, in the freezer room of a old butchery shop that was closed down after rat infestation, she also seeks out other gems, now knowing the location of the Crystal Gems, she tries to await her oppurtunity to capture and shatter them one by one when they least expect her for her oppurtunity to kidnap and shatter them one by one, and she dreams to be the new leader of the Crystal Gems, just as a way to end their existence in vengeance for them being responsible for the deaths AND cause for her comrades of the Homeworld Gems getting corrupted. More about her antagonistic character in the RP storyline with Jasper and Galacticdreamer TBA Abilities Honey Topaz has compared to most other gems, she has supreme agility and stamina, she has the ability to run at blinding speed and even run up and down walls like it was the floor, she also has a almost teleporting like ability she can use things such as vent openings or doors to use them as a portal to somewhere close to her, as a ability to fool and trick her foes, her main weapon is a katana which she can swiftly kill any non gem foes with, making her both swift and dangerous. Category:OCs Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Antagonists Category:Females